order of the phoenix Rewrite
by diamondholder
Summary: ben Tennyson saves Albus Dumbledore from a couple of death eaters and gets offered a job and that is to keep harry potter safe from possible death eater attacks. the main paring will be BenXGinny the secondary pairing will be HarryxHerimone.
1. the meeting

Ben's P.O.V

I was driving along the street heading toward my favorite fast food joint which was Mr. Smoothie when I saw a very old person running along the sidewalk holding a stick. After a few moments two obviously younger people were chasing him and I decided to intervene. I got out of the car after parking on the side and activate the ultimatrix and programmed in cannonbolt. After the flash died down I pushed the symbol on my chest and was enveloped in another green flash and I was evolved to cannonbolt's ultimate form.

Just as they shot a beam of yellow light at the old man I got in front of the beam and it deflected off my metal like shell. I then rolled at them and after a few moments hit them and knocked them against the wall of an old apartment building. After they saw me charging at them again they had appeared to magically disappear. After I stopped charging I changed back in to regular cannonbolt then back to my human form and walked up to the old man.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore because it will be a while before they come back." He responded "I thank you for making them retreat but I could have easily done it myself seeing as how I have more knowledge of magic then they do." I then scoffed "yeah magic" and he said "ah but it is real and I will prove it" and he pointed the stick at an empty pop can and said "accio" and the pop can shot to his hand. I was very greatly surprised and said "so magic is real" and he said "yes and I have a service to ask of you."

Dumbledore's P.O.V

I was walking though this town that I had come to so I could see the sights and sample a blended drink that muggles called smoothies. As I was almost to the building where they sold smoothies I heard someone shout something behind me. When it landed in front of me and blew up the part of the sidewalk that had been it I recognized it as the killing curse.

I picked up my speed and was shooting counter curses at them but all of them missed and I noticed that I had run out of stamina so I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. It was then that something that appeared to be a huge metal wrecking ball with spikes appeared in front of me. I heard the sound of a spell being redirected off is apparent armor and he then rolled toward the death eaters that Voldemort had sent after me. I then heard the grunt of them hitting a hard surface so I assumed that they had hit a building.

As he was charging toward them and as he stopped I saw a couple of wisps of smoke and I knew they had dissapperated. He then changed into a yellow and white creature that closely resembled the one that had been there before. There was yet another flash of green light and when it had died down there was a teenage boy there.

He walked up to me and said "you don't have to worry about them anymore because it will be while before they come back." I responded "I thank you for making them retreat but I could have easily done it myself seeing as how I have more knowledge of magic then they do." He then scoffed "yeah magic" and I said "ah but it is real and I will prove it" and I pointed my wand at an empty beverage can and said "accio" and it flew to my hand. He looked at me with a look of surprise on his face and said "so magic is real" and I said yes and I have a service to ask of you."

Voldemort's P.O.V

I was looking down at the two servants that had just appeared before me and bowed down and I said "so you ran away from a fight just because a mutant freak knocked you into the building." The looked at me and said "Well actually we stayed on the roof of the building he knocked us into and it appears that he is a mere teenager." I replied "that is even worse but how did he revert to this human form as you say" and they replied "Well he wears this symbol on his chest and I am guessing by whatever setting he has it on will change him to any form that he wishes." I replied "I see I will spare you for now because you have brought me a very valuable piece of information but do not fail me again or I shall take great pleasure in taking you all down."

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I am apolizing in advance for those of you who do not like to read about flashbacks because the next chapter will be flashback between the conversation between ben and Dumbledore. I am hoping to update this story by the middle of next week but it may be sooner I don't know depends on what life throws my way. For those of you who are waiting on an update on the alien duelist I am planning on updating that by the end of this week so do not worry it is not discontinued.**


	2. the new world

Ben's P.O.V

I was currently flying with a group of people toward the house of the person I was to protect only difference was I was flying as Jetray while they were flying with broomsticks. As I was flying I was thinking about what Dumbledore had said.

Flashback

I had just saved Dumbledore from those people that called themselves death eaters and we were currently at Mr. Smoothies enjoying an obviously smoothie. "So let me see if I understand this a guy named Voldemort was revived this summer and now he wants to kill this student of yours named Harry potter." Dumbledore said "yes and I have feeling that once we relocate harry that Voldemort will be more direct in killing him."

"Okay so why is Voldemort trying to kill Harry anyway" I asked and he responded "because of a prophecy that could have been about him and Harry or another of my students. You see the prophecy word for word was The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

I replied "okay so what exactly does that mean" and he said "Basically it means since harry was born near the end of July and to his parents who have defied Voldemort three times that Harry will be marked as his equal but he will have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about." I responded "and that power would be" and Dumbledore said simply "love"

I then said "okay count me in but could I bring a friend and my cousin as well" and he said "so long as they will not be a hindrance." I replied "don't you worry about that they have similar powers to mine their both part alien" and he replied "that is intriguing so would you be so kind as to explain that as soon as we relocate." I said "sure" and he said "well we better be off" and I said "okay I can get us there in my car if you give me directions."

He replied "no need for the long drive all you need do is grab onto my arm and I can get us there in a moment." I grabbed on to his arm and he turned on the spot and we were suddenly teleported away and we appeared in front of this apartment complex. I asked "So why are we here" and he replied "because I am about to have you enter this group of anti-Voldemort supporters but I must know first are you ready because for them to figure out they will be targeting you for an attack." I responded "I handled those two that we after you will ease so I could handle any of them."

He then handed me a piece of paper and said "memorize what is on that paper" and I read "the headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found number 12 Grimm auld Place." He then said "so got it memorized" and I responded "sure do" and he grabbed the piece of paper from my hand and burned it "don't want anyone else who shouldn't know the secret to read that do we." I was wondering what that piece of paper said had anything to do with anything but I had soon got my answer.

The apartment building we were standing in front of suddenly started moving apart from each other and a building was appearing from under the ground. As soon as it was raised I was looking at him questionable and he said "once we are inside" and we walked inside at a quick pace. As soon as the door closed a women with red hair about the same shade as Gwen's said "Dumbledore you can't just bring anyone here who you think is going to be useful."

He then said "do not worry molly the only reason I brought him here is because he had powers that are different from ours so he will play a big part in this fight." She said "what are those kind of powers that you speak of Albus" and he said "have you heard about those alien heroes that save the day all the time." She responded "yes of course because of that muggle contraption that Arthur has taken apart and rebuilt why" and Dumbledore responded "I have found the man behind the aliens."

She said "uh would you mind showing me one of them" and I said "sure thing" and I activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of Chromastone and when the light died down I had turned into Rath. "Eh I should have figured let me tell you something ultimatrix Rath is sick of you not working right it's not even funny anymore. I then touched the symbol on my chest and reverted back and she said "well I guess you are hungry" and I replied "actually no because I had about 3 smoothies before I came here along with an order of chili fries."

She then said "well would you like to be in the meeting or just go up to your bedroom" and I replied "I guess since I am going to be protecting Harry from old voldy I might as well know his movements" and she led me to this meeting room with a long table.

Dumbledore P.O.V

As the meeting was starting I had taken my seat at the head of the table and said "alastor your report" and my old auror friend Alastor moody stood up. "Well we have had several reports of Death eaters taking down some of the more important people in our world. But we have also noticed a large number of them trying to get into the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic." Ben then stood up and said "so what exactly is in the department of mysteries."

I replied "the only thing we are sure of that is in there is the hall of prophecy which is rumored to have a prophecy that was made since Harry was born. In fact I quite well remember when that prophecy was made I was in the hog head's inn interviewing a potential teacher" and Molly cleared her throat. I then said "well anyway we believe that Voldemort is after this potential prophecy since what he heard was incomplete."

 **Sorry for posting this later in the night then I hoped but there was a family emergency so I have been in the hospital all day and I didn't have my computer. On a lighter note you can all be looking forward to more chapters and more updates on some of my older stories because I am officially out of school for the summer. So the next update to this story I am planning on it being done no later than Sunday but for all I know life could screw me over so I have no idea.**


	3. new teachers and defenders

Harry's P.O.V

I had just said my goodbyes to the weaselys for the year and was lugging my trunk onto the Hogwarts express. I was looking for a cabin until I came across one near the end of the train which already had three of the six seats occupied. Two guy and a girl who was quite attractive one of the guys was wearing a black shirt with half black and half grey sleeves. He had an x shaped scar across his chin and looked like he had been in some battles and or in some prison or something.

The girl looked about 16 with long flowing red hair which reminded me of Ron's hair wearing a red shirt and black skirt. Black stockings and flat shoes and her face was completely beautiful and I figured that she already had a boyfriend but I could be wrong. The last guy was wearing a green jacket with a number 10 on the left side and a black shirt underneath it and blue jeans.

He had striking green eyes just like the girl the only difference was that he was wearing some weird green watch that covered half of his forearm. I opened the door and asked "is anyone sitting in those seats" and the one with the watch said "nope" and I was trying to get my trunk which was heavier this year because of all the books I needed in the corral.

The one with the scar said "here let me help with that" and grabbed the trunk with the handle at the top and just put in the corral. I was surprised at how strong he was and I was considering walking away with some excuse. Instead of that I just sat down and asked "so what are your names" the one with the scar replied "Kevin" the girl responded "Gwen" and the one with the watch replied "Ben."

I then said "so where do you all come from" and Ben said "from a small town in the united states called Bellwood." and I then asked "so what do you all do" and Kevin said "we fight aliens" and I said "Aliens don't exist." Ben responded "do you want proof" and I replied "sure" and he was fiddling with his watch and I saw a hologram appear on it.

He slammed down on the watch's faceplate and there was brilliant flash of green light and when it died down in his place was a being all blue that resembled a monkey with six arms and six green eyes. He said in a high-pitched voice "I call this one spidermonkey" and I asked "why is that" and he replied "because he can shoot spider silk from the tail."

He then turned back and turned toward the window and was just watching as the scenery whizzed by and I was confused by him coming to Hogwarts even though they were Americans. After about 20 minutes the girls said "there's someone coming" and they all sprang into action. Ben turned into a white alien with green circle like things on his arm, Kevin touched the metal part near the window and his body was covered in metal and he formed swords from his hands, and Gwen lit her hands up with pink circles." The door opened and Ron and Hermione were standing there and they just plopped themselves down on the open seats and Gwen surrounded them in a pink bubble looking thing.

Ron said "what the hell is your bloody problem" and Ben said "identify yourselves" and Hermione said "we're his best friends" and he looked to me. "They are" and Gwen dispersed the bubble around them and they all went back to what they were doing. Ron said to me "Harry what the bloody hell was that all about" and I replied "well if I were to guess their some sort of guards or something for Hogwarts or something."

(At Hogwarts) Ben's P.O.V

The train had finally come to a stop at the Hogsmeade station and I almost instantly knew that someone was doing something wrong. I went to the compartment me, Gwen, Kevin, and the three people were sitting and I was about to look in when I saw that someone had closed the blinds. I opened the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary when I suddenly tripped over something and I was grabbing at the floor because Dumbledore told me he had an invisibility cloak.

I finally managed to get it off and the train had starting heading back to London with us still on it and I said "hold on to me." After he grabbed onto my shoulders I activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of big chill and slammed it down. After the flash died down I was glad that I had actually got what I asked for this time around."

I then said "you still got a good grip" and he replied "yeah" and I said "good" and transformed into XLR8 and whizzed off toward the castle. As we got to the front door I saw that professor McGonagall was about to close the doors when I got on the top step and said "hold on." She delayed in closing the door until I had gotten us in and she noticed that Harry had a bloody nose. "how did you get a bloody nose potter" and I said "since I found him under his invisibility cloak so I am assuming that someone broke his nose and then covered him with the cloak so he would be stuck in London this year."

She asked "is that what happened potter" and he replied "yeah" and then she turned on me "and how exactly did you figure that out." I said "I'm a plumber so it's my job to analyze a situation and come up with the best course of action for myself." It was then that Dumbledore walked up behind us and said "ah there you are Mr. Tennyson I have been wondering where you were." He then said "follow me to the dining hall your friends are already there."

(After the sorting and feast)

After a great feast professor Dumbledore stood up and said "to those you who are new here welcome and to those of you who have been here welcome back. This year with the threat of lord Voldemort rising I have enlisted a new kind of help I am sure most of you have heard of Aliens before. I found a team of defenders who can help protect this school against Voldemort. May I introduce the team of plumbers called Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin.

Also there are a few new changed in staff this year taking the position of potions will be an old friend of mine who had agreed to come out of retirement Horus slughorn. Now in the position of defense against the dark arts teacher professor Snape. That is all so be sure to get plenty of rest because classes start tomorrow morning.

 **Okay for this I am sorry if it seems rushed but I was kind of running out of ideas for this chapter itself and I am planning on the next update with this story to be on Thursday of this week. Next story I am going to be updating soon is the alien duelist and after the update on this story this week I am planning on updating the saiyan duelist. Until next time please enjoy this chapter and review.**


	4. first day

Ben's P.O.V

I woke up in the dormitory room that professor Dumbledore had led us to and the room apparently became whatever the user at the time needed it for. I was about to wake up Gwen and Kevin but decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to explore the castle and the grounds. I got dressed and walked out of the room and walked toward the staircase and when I looked down I saw that the staircase was gone. It was then that a feminine voice behind me said "don't worry they just move around all we have to do is wait for it."

I turned around and saw a girl around 15 with red hair that would put Gwen's to shame and in my opinion quite beautiful. "We don't have to wait with what I do" I said "and she said "what are you able to do produce the world's strongest levitation spell." I said "not exactly" and activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of big chill and pushed down on the faceplate and I was enveloped in a flash of green light. When the light died down I had turned into Jetray and I said "seriously you pick this one for this time."

She said "what you haven't got control of that" and I said "more like it seems to have a mind of its own so I sticks me with the most inconvenient of aliens at times like this." I said "grab onto my back and make sure you have a good grip" and she did so and I flew down at only 1/10 of my maximum speed and when I landed on the bottom floor she looked total freaked out still. I then touched the ultimatrix symbol on my chest and slowly got her to get off my back and I said "I don't think I got your name I'm ben Tennyson." She replied "Ginny" and I said "nice name" and started walking toward the front door of the castle.

After I had been walking on the grounds for about 2 minutes I managed to hear the sound of a second set of footsteps. I turned around slightly and saw that it was Ginny who was following me but I let her think that she still had the element of surprise. As I was about to enter the forest she ran in front of me and said "that's the forbidden forest and no one is allowed to go there because of all the dangerous animals in there."

I said "don't worry I've managed to defeat worse than anything in there so I can handle myself in there" and she was soon following me into the forest. After about 30 minutes of walking I heard her scream from behind me and I started following the path made by whatever had taken her. After a while I saw this part that looked like a giant spider den.

I ducked out of sight as I saw two giant spiders walking around the perimeter and I assumed they were guards. From my position behind a rock I saw a female shaped cocoon hanging from the tree and I activated the ultimatrix. I said to it "if you give me grey matter or something just a weak as him this time I am so dismantling you."

I slammed down on the faceplate and when the light enveloped me I noticed that I was not use to this transformation sequence. As the light died down I looked down and saw that I had the appearance of a yellow yeti and I charged into the den. As the spiders started a dogpile on me I managed to free myself and for a split second I saw a yellow flash.

"Electric powers eh I think I will name this one shocksquatch" I said and then started charging up my fists with about 3000 volts. After I defeated the spiders I transformed into Diamondhead and punched the ground which caused diamonds to grow up. I shot a diamond at the strand holding Ginny's cocoon to the tree and caught her."

I then lowered the diamond pillar and set her on the ground and formed a small diamond sword and did one quick swipe. After a moment the cocoon fell away and she sat up and I transformed back and said "you okay" and she said with a barely noticeable blush on her face "well I uh have class in about 20 minutes so I got to go."

I was watching her retreating figured and decided to stay in the forest for a few hours to train with shocksquatch. I then activated the ultimatrix again and selected the new hologram and after the green flash died down I had turned into echo echo. "I guess the ultimatrix isn't feeling generous anymore oh well.

(Later that day)

After trying and failing at getting that new transformation again I walked back to the castle and I saw a group of kids in front of this hut. I walked over to the hut and I saw that a class was in session so I just decided to observe the class and after about 20 minutes I had a strong feeling that it was care of magical creatures.

I then walked into the castle and I heard this bell even though I couldn't pinpoint where exactly it was coming from so I just walked up to the staff table since technically I was a staff member. After a moment Dumbledore came and sat on the chair next to me and said "so how was your first night in the room of requirement."

"Good but for some reason the ultimatrix wasn't working in there" and he said "well the air here at Hogwarts is so infused with magic that most muggle technology doesn't work here." I then replied "Well that doesn't make much sense considering I was able to use the ultimatrix when I was in the forest trying to master a new form after saving a student that had followed me in without my knowledge."

He responded "well with that watch it is kind of hard not to save people in need" and I responded "yeah I have been saving people since I was 10." He then said "Well perhaps you could help me with one of my side projects to fully bring down lord Voldemort." I responded "that sounds like it could need some assistance."

 **In the next chapter I will be having Ben and Dumbledore going after one of the other horucurxes and it will be the ring since in the beginning Dumbledore had not yet found it so I will be doing the same only later. The am not promising anything since I have gotten some bad news today concerning my family but I will try to get the next chapter up sometime next week.**


End file.
